


Trick or Tr(EAT)

by UndynesSpear



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, HorrorTale, I like haunted houses, Late Halloween Fic, Mentioned racism/specism, My Frisk is an angry little child, reader has a younger brother, shortfic, take your human to work day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndynesSpear/pseuds/UndynesSpear
Summary: You had never met papyrus' older brother, he talked about him all the time and how great (but not as great as the great Papyrus) he was, he thought you would get along well, except, he can't stand humans. They say the key to a man's heart is through his stomach, does it still apply if he technically doesn't have one?
Relationships: Sans (Horrortale)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170





	Trick or Tr(EAT)

You were an angel, there was no way around it, the way you stood framed in the doorway of the cheap apartment, harsh fluorescent lights looking like a halo around your head. The horns on your head somewhat interrupted that illusion until you spoke and all he could hear was the holy chorus.

"Wow! You look great, kiddo!" You ruffled Frisk's hair, much to their annoyance. They were dressed as one of the royal guard, the armor appeared to have been made from various tin cans but you could hardly tell with how carefully everything had been shaped, you were honestly super impressed. "Did Alphys help you make it?" Frisk shook their head vigorously, costume rattling loudly before slowly finger-spelling a name out; S-A-N-S. You smiled, you had never met Papyrus' older brother but you have heard a lot of good things. When you had asked Papyrus about why you hadn't met him, he said his brother didn't like humans and didn't care much to be around them. You didn't press as it was understandable, the poor things had been locked away to starve unfairly by humans so many still held distrust.

"Oh? Well that was very nice of him, he did an amazing job." You reached down and carefully adjusted what you recognized as one of Papyrus' old scarves. He really did do an amazing job, careful even folds in the metal that must have taken a lot of time and patience. Frisk grinned up at you before turning to look behind themselves. Frisk made an impatient 'come here!' gesture at whomever was just around the corner out of your sight. You waited patiently as you heard a quiet shuffling of feet, wondering who Frisk brought along to your small party. As the person stepped into view you looked up, up, up into a single crimson glowing eye light glowing from deep inside a hooded jacket. The stare was…  _ intense _ . It felt like he was reading off a list of your sins and weighing them with his heavy gaze.

You don't know how long you stood there almost hypnotized by his gaze when you heard Frisk aggressively stomp their booted foot, causing the armor to jangle loudly. You drew a breath into your lungs when the gaze slowly left you to look down at the pouting child. You looked down at Frisk to see them annoyedly signing to the monster in front of you. Your ASL was terrible but getting better so you caught a few gestures. " Stop….you….creepy...nice lady!" They punctuated it with another stomp and jangle of armor. You frowned and put a hand on Frisk's head to get their attention.

"That's not very nice, Frisk." They looked up at you and gave you a blank stare, which you returned with a head-tilt, you were betting they hoped you couldn't follow the gestures quick enough. They let out a loud sigh before turning back and signing a very half-assed " Sorry… " You nodded in satisfaction before smiling. "Now, are you going to introduce me?" Frisk nodded and made a few more gestures. The large monster stood silently, following each gesture carefully with his eye. After Frisk finished they turned to you and signed slowly. " This is Sans. " You blinked in surprise before looking up at the monster who was once again staring at you unabashedly, face still hidden in the shadow of his hood.

"Nice to finally meet you Sans, I've heard so much about you from your brother." You were speaking again, the ringing in his skull blissfully silent. He couldn't remember a time where there wasn't a constant ringing in his skull, not since  _ before _ . He fisted a hand in his pocket to resist the temptation to scratch at his injured socket, he was doing better, he was above the surface, they were free, they had  _ food _ .

You stood silently for a moment, the large monster seemed to be thinking so you waited. Finally he moved, shuffling forward, more into the light. He slowly, very slowly, raised his hand and held it out towards you. ".... **h e l l o** ." Oh, his voice was  _ deep _ . It had a bit of a hissing quality, mostly likely he didn't speak much. You grinned up at him as you put your hand in his. He slowly closed his fingers around your hand and you marveled at the odd warmth and texture of his bones. You of course were good friends with his brother but Papyrus usually wore thick mittens, he said his bones were sensitive and he couldn't handle the touch input very well. You hadn't pried but it looks like that was more of a Papyrus thing than a skeleton monster thing.

You still couldn't see his face very well beneath his hood, just the large single glowing socket. He slowly released your hand, almost seeming reluctant before resuming his intense studying of your face. Frisk reached up and grabbed his sleeve before gently tugging him into your apartment. You giggled and stepped back, knowing Sans would have to duck and turn sideways to fit inside the doorframe. He easily followed Frisk like a bull on a lead, stare never leaving your face until he walked past.

You closed the front door slowly and took a breath, that guy was  _ intense _ . You weren't sure you could handle a whole night of his staring. You walked into the living room to see Frisk sternly looking up at the skeleton monster who just gave a slow nod before almost seeming to sense you in the room and turning to fix you once again with his unwavering stare. "Everyone should be here soon, I'm just finishing up dinner, do you guys want something to drink?" You looked first at Sans, knowing it may take him a second to answer before looking at Frisk who nodded and asked for apple juice. Frisk turned to look up at Sans before rolling there eyes and slowly spelling out a word and gesturing to Sans. You raised a brow and Frisk nodded sagely, weird flex but okay. You turned towards the kitchen and went about getting the requested drinks, one of which you were sure had to be a prank. You shook your head and turned, shrieking when you almost tossed them both on yourself as you suddenly found yourself face to chest with Sans.

" _ Holyshit _ , uh,hi Sans. Did you need something?" You leaned back, finally getting a decent look at his face even under his hood in the brighter lights of the kitchen. He definitely was a skeleton monster, a pair of large sockets gazed down at you, the right one devoid of light while the other glowed large and red, but what caught your attention was the large, fixed grin on his face. Sure as a skeleton monster their teeth were on permanent display and you were used to Papyrus' slightly crooked grin, but something about Sans' seemed forced, it was intense, just like the rest of the hulking man. His worn blue jacket had a few stains and some tears but seemed to be in decent shape, the fur around the hood a bit ragged and missing some tufts, he also wore a pair of oversized black basketball shorts with a white stripe up each side paired with stained white socks pulled up to different lengths and a pair of stained, fuzzy pink slippers.

You waited patiently for him to speak, Papyrus had told you he had been in an accident and sometimes it took him a while to respond to a question. He had told you plenty of stories about how smart and quick-witted his brother was before the accident. Papyrus never went into detail about what happened exactly, getting a desolate look on his face anytime the conversation got too close so you never asked more than he offered. He told you that it seemed to affect his brother's speech most of all, making him have to concentrate very hard to get out a single sentence. " **...sorry… sometimes… it takes…. me a while to…. ** ** _ketchup._ ** " You blinked and then sorted, placing the cups, one full of apple juice and the other,  _ ketchup _ on the counter before doubling over in laughter.  _ Oh no, he's funny! _

Sans could feel his soul soar, he did it, he said the pun and you  _ laughed _ . He could feel the exhaustion creeping in, teleporting behind you had taken a lot out of him but it was worth it if he could hear that laugh. He already had said more words today than he had in the past year, but he'd talk until his voice gave out if you would laugh again. His brother had talked about you, saying he met a very friendly human woman at Frisk's school when it was take your parent to work day. Toriel already worked at the school as a teacher so Frisk decided to ask Papyrus to go instead. His brother was so excited that day, he changed his outfit 3,297 times that day alone, wanting to leave a great first impression (THEY ARE EVERYTHING, SANS.). Sans had expected his brother to regale him with the day at school but had been surprised when he had gone on about some human woman who had been invited by her little brother for take your parent to work day, Toriel nodding along to Papyrus’ tale with Frisk signing embellishments.

Apparently some rude human parent was giving Frisk trouble at the snack table. Frisk went up and when asked what they wanted pointed towards a juice box and a slice of Toriel's pie. " _ Now, now, we use our words young man. _ " Frisk had frowned and then reached up slowly signing their request. " _ Don't you use those gang signs with me I know you can speak. _ " Apparently you had been watching from across the room, gathering the child preferred to communicate non-verbally. You watched a flash of irritation pass the child's face who was raising their hand to make a gesture  _ everyone _ knows before you walked over and promptly grabbed the requested items before leaning down and giving them to Frisk who beamed up at you, pressing their face into your stomach in a faux-hug, their hands being too full to do a proper one. "You're welcome kid." You then turned and gave Linda a piece of your mind, who started off brave but fell quickly to your sharp tongue. Papyrus said Toriel was about to step in but you had taken care of the situation so quickly she had barely taken a step when Frisk had returned to their table with their prize, signing you praises to her. A few things Frisk signed made her fur pink and she quickly waved at Frisk’s hands and scolded them about proper lunch conversation.

“Sans, would you watch the stove for a second while I take Frisk their juice? I assume Frisk and Jace ditched you.” You had told Jace Frisk was here but he had just grunted at you and slaughtered a few pigs in his farm. You wiped a tear from your eye, “Ugh, and maybe stop by the bathroom, I’m sure my makeup is all messed up now. You’re  _ pun _ ny Sans, here’s your drink, I’ll be right back.” You disappeared down the hallway with another blinding smile. Sans stood frozen, his pupil a small star-shape.  _ ...thinks i’m punny… heh… more like funny- _ lookin. He slowly brought his hand up to make sure his hood was still in place, the soft hood he had once loved now snagged on the large crack in his skull. His eye narrowed in pain but he blinked it away, you had asked him to watch your cooking, he could at least turn it down if it looked like it was going to burn. He shuffled slowly over to the stove and curiously peered into the pot, you were making caramel. His eyelight slowly turned towards the tray of speared apples and cookies that looked like they were going to get a covering too. He slowly looked around the rest of the kitchen slightly concerned if you thought this was enough food for even just the kids, he knew Toriel would be by soon, having to finish up some paperwork at the school and Papyrus was already on his way. He couldn’t stay long, he had work tonight, but offered to take Frisk over to your house for dinner before Toriel takes them trick-or-treating. He honestly had just planned to drop the kid off and head into work a bit early, he liked his job, found it absolutely  _ humerus _ . Too bad it wasn’t a year-round thing, not that any of the monsters needed to work after the G to dollar exchange, apparently humans just used a complex form of official government-issued IOU’s anyway, pieces of cloth-paper with an owed amount denoted on each corner of both sides. Sans’ eyelight had absolutely sparkled with laughter when he realized that up here people willingly accepted these as a form of payment, that was  _ hilarious _ . Sans frowned at the abysmal offering of food but didn’t complain, carefully watching the caramel in the pot warm up, he would gladly eat whatever you offered, he knew better than to complain about offered food, no matter how small the amount, sometimes he hadn’t seen food in days, this would have been a feast. He hunched his shoulders, clenching his fist again, taking a deep calming breath through his nose he paused, what was  _ that _ ?

You hummed as you walked down the hall of your apartment, hip-checking your little brother’s door open. Both he and Frisk sat transfixed in front of two computers playing Minecraft, Frisk angrily typing at Jace when he would kill the peaceful monsters who would then apologize and bring them back with commands. You knew Jace was doing it just to get a rise out of the somewhat stoic child so you flicked him on the ear as you handed Frisk their juice. “Hey!” You snorted as your brother didn’t even turn to look at you. “Hey yourself, you little jerk. Ms. T will be here with Papyrus to take you two nerds trick-or-treating in a bit. Is Sans going with you all Frisk?” Frisk turned and looked up at you and stared silently for a moment before shaking their head and slowly spelling out W-O-R-K. You nodded, that sucked, that was part of the reason you weren't going with the kids for trick or treating as your manager was unclear if she needed you to cover tonight or not so you just decided to stay home in case you needed to leave. "Well, dinner is almost done, give it about 2 more game days." They both nodded in understanding and went back to gaming after Frisk stood and hugged you for the drink. You patted their heads and left the kids to their mining and crafting. (You honestly only spoke like that to tease them, you played minecraft a ton.)

You returned to the kitchen to find it empty of one extra large skeleton monster  _ but _ who appeared to have finished the caramel and had finished decorating the cookies and apples on the tray next to the stove. You wandered into the small dining room and grinned, seeing Sans drooling over the massive spread. You felt bad, the poor guy probably thought that small tray of snacks you were finishing for the kids were for everyone. "Go ahead, take whatever you want, try to limit it to a few plates until everyone gets here and can dig in though okay?" You gently patted his massive shoulder and smiled. His eye slowly drifted from the table to your face, "I'm serious, go ahead, I made it for everyone and Toriel and your brother are bringing food too."

He slowly looked back at the decent sized dining table almost collapsing under the food spread before picking up a plate and carefully adding items. You hummed and wandered back to the kitchen, carefully plating the treats noting how carefully the caramel was laid over them. As you turned to take the tray into the dining room a knock sounded again at your door. You went to put down the tray when Jace and Frisk appeared around the corner, both immediately eyeing it. You gave them both a hard look before handing the tray to Jace, "Take this into the dining room and sit down. You can both have one cookie." You saw Sans looking in the doorway, "And I will ask Sans when I come back if you ate more, you both need to eat  _ real _ food." Jace eyed the hulking monster who fixed him with a stare before nodding at you hurriedly. Frisk giggled at Jace's expression before sauntering past the big guy. Sans slowly looked up at you and it seemed like his smile was a bit more relaxed, eyelight turned up in laughter as he slowly followed the kids back into the dining room.

You answered the door and were promptly swept off your feet by another massive skeleton monster. "HUMAN IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU, HAS MY BROTHER ARRIVED WITH FRISK? HE IS NOT ANSWERING HIS PHONE." You rubbed your chest after Papyrus had put you down, his costume armor (which was no different from his regular armor) having shanked you in the boob a bit. "Hey Papyrus, yes, Sans is here with Frisk, he was helping me in the kitchen sorry." Papyrus' eyes sparkled when you said his brother was helping you. "I TOLD HIM HE WOULD LIKE YOU IF HE MET YOU, BUT WOWIE, I NEVER EXPECTED HIM TO ACTUALLY HELP, HE MUST REALLY LIKE YOU!"

_ aww, c'mon paps. I'm not  _ that _ lazy. _ Sans felt a bit of a flush stain his skull. Frisk waved at him and he looked down, " You liiiiiiiiiiiiike her~ " Sans rolled his eyelight at the child, sometimes it was best not to react to their shenanigans. That kid was always plotting something and it was never good, always benefitted them somehow. " You didn't say no~ " Frisk was standing on the chair to shove their greasy child hands in his face. Sans grunted and used blue magic to toss them in the chair on the other side of the table. Frisk sat stunned for a moment, Sans hadn't been able to do that it a long time. Frisk grinned and laughed at the bewildered look on Sans' face. Jace watched the weird exchange with wide eyes, his ASL was a bit better than yours but with the way Frisk had been standing he couldn't tell what they had said to the massive monster to make him actually throw them with magic. Jace had to admit that was  _ superfuckingcool _ but also terrifying, all of your monster friends had been nice so far, he especially liked Papyrus. He heard this was Papyrus' brother but they seemed nothing alike outside them both being skeletons. He tried not to look at Sans too long, something about him was unsettling but he tried to shrug it off as Frisk seemed totally at ease, even after being thrown into a chair across the room. He just figured Sans was like Frisk and didn't like to speak as he saw the monster make a few slow gestures at the kid instead of speaking, but it didn't seem like traditional ASL.

"Hello, dear! I brought pie! Hee hee, cinnamon, butterscotch, cinnamon-butterscotch, butterscotch-cinnamon, snail, cinnamon-snail," oh boy, Toriel really went overboard with the pie, boxes upon boxes were stacked high in her arms, tied neatly with a lilac-colored ribbon, "butterscotch-snail," she continued as you gestured for them to enter. She listed five more pie types before you managed to herd everyone into the dining room where she started up again when Jace made the mistake of asking what kind they were. You rested your head on your fist as she earnestly tried to convince Jace to try the snail pies. You let your eyes wander as everyone dug into the feast with gusto, Papyrus heaping his homemade spaghetti on any plate he deemed was lacking in the best food group of all. Therefore everyone had a massive pile of spaghetti swallowing the rest of the unfortunate foods that had to share their plates. The spaghetti was delicious as usual, but there was just so  _ much _ and your human stomach was not built to stuff that much food into it, even if your thighs and waistline begged to differ. You played with the noodles a bit more before the plate was lifted from in front of you. You blinked to see Sans dump the remains of your meal onto his plate before placing the empty one back in front of you. A moment later Papyrus had turned and complimented you on cleaning your plate so quickly compared to last time and offered you some more before you quickly declined saying you were full which made his eye… sockets... sparkle with joy. Nothing made Papyrus happier than hearing that someone was well fed from his food, which of course you always were. You leaned into Sans a moment and thanked him quietly and he hummed in reply, tipping the plate up into his mouth which caused his hood to finally fall back off his skull.

He froze as he felt the cloth fall back around his shoulders, his eyelight still fixed on the plate in front of him. He swore he could feel your eyes like neutron stars roving over his exposed wound. You were a bit startled to see that missing bone on the top left side of Sans' skull, and felt sympathy well in your soul. That must be part of the injuries he sustained, you imagined the cloth got stuck on the sharper bits often and winced in sympathetic pain. You hummed and looked away, his skull was a bit rounder than expected compared to his brothers but they had a similar smile. Your curiosity was sated, "Do you want anymore of the buns Sans? I think Toriel will cut the pies soon, so I'm going to start packing things up." He finally set his plate down before looking at you silently. "OH AND HAVE MORE OF MY SPAGHETTI BROTHER, I KNOW YOU ARE ENJOYING THE HUMANS' HOT BUNS BUT YOU NEED MORE SPAGHETTI IN YOUR DIET." Jace snorted across the table which made Frisk burst out in laughter as Toriel gave them both disapproving looks.

" **...** ** _bun_ ** ** appetit.** " Sans then emptied the tray of the few remaining buns while his brother screamed at him. "YOU RARELY SPEAK ANYMORE AND WHEN YOU DO IT IS ONE OF THOSE AWFUL PUNS, WHY DO YOU HATE ME, SANS? WHY DO YOU HATE YOUR BROTHER?" You giggled and Sans looked proud of himself as his brother raged. You stared up at him, admiring the sparkle in his eye and how more lively he looked compared to a couple hours prior. Suddenly he was looking at you and you flushed, realizing you had been caught staring.  _ ...cute… _ it was cute how you thought he couldn't feel your gaze anytime you looked at him. You had looked at the crack in his skull but didn't make a comment or keep staring, but kept looking at him in general and he couldn't quite figure out what was so fascinating about a broken halloween decoration like himself.

Frisk silently watched the exchange and grinned before going up to Toriel and asking for pie, they really needed to move this along. Half an hour later it was finally time for the kids, Toriel, and Papyrus to head out for some candy and for Sans to head to work. Ten minutes ago your manager texted you letting you know that it was so slow they decided to close for tonight but you decided to stay home anyway, there was still some decent dinner cleanup to do. You hummed before stacking some Tupperware full of food and bundling it away in a reusable grocery sack. Sans watched you move around the kitchen seemingly unaware of his presence until you turned and handed him the bag. When he looked at you questioningly you smiled, "For your lunch… or dinner? You have to head out soon right?" He nodded, staring hard at you. "Do you need a ride? I don't have work so I don't mind." You watched his eyelight shift over to the clock on the wall to back at you before another slow nod. You smiled and grabbed your bag, "My car might be a bit cramped, so sorry about that, but it should be low enough that you wont hit your head or catch anything." He shuffled after you as you pulled open your front door and shut behind him. The lock snicked into place with your key and you made your way down the flight of stairs, your short human legs managing to keep you just in front of the slow moving monster if you walked quickly.

Sans eyed you incredulously when he saw your car. He knew he was one of the shorter monsters but he was still taller than most human males so the thought of him folding himself small enough to fit in your car was laughable. You scowled at the monster, annoyed he was judging the car before even opening the door, it was honestly bigger than it looked on the inside. " **...clown car…** " he deadpanned, eye sparkling in challenge.

"I'm not the one who wears size 30 shoes, bone boy." A dry wheezing laugh left his teeth as his shoulders moved slightly with the laughter before he carefully opened the door as you slid in, ignoring him. He eyed the seat which you had helpfully lowered and pushed back as far as possible, he slowly lowered himself in and was surprised to find he fit, it was cramped but definitely not the worst, at least it was a short drive. "Alright, where am I going?" You pulled out of your space and waited as he fished a piece of paper out of his jacket and handed it over. You chuckled as you read the flyer, "Really?" You asked and looked up at the skeleton squished into the car less than a foot from you. His grin only widened in response, you shook your head and pulled onto the main road, you knew exactly where that was.

You stood in front of the employee entrance to one of the major haunted houses, it was one of those ones where you had to sign a waiver and the actors could touch you. This was also one of the few that employed actual monsters. Specism was always a way to sell tickets, you rolled your eyes internally at the thought, let the dumb humans gawk at the monsters like they're exhibits in a museum, brilliant. When Sans saw you huff at the way they had used monsters in their marketing he grinned, eyelight narrowing in amusement, it was cute how indignant you got on their behalf. He waited silently until you looked up at him before he pointed at the door. "Oh, do you need to go? Have fun." You were a bit disappointed, you had enjoyed hanging out with Sans, even if he didn't talk much his silence spoke volumes. The entire ride here he had been making clown jokes or forcing you to make them yourself for his amusement. By the time you had arrived you had to fix your makeup again and adjusted your tiny white horns. You hadn't worn the whole costume but you were proud of the horns you had made for it.

Sans seemed to sigh, rolling his eye before opening his mouth, "... **c'mon…** " he shuffled over and held the door open, waiting for you to follow. You hesitated, but followed, you always did like haunted houses, and you had to admit you were curious as to what Sans' part was. He followed you closely behind and allowed the door to close, shutting you both in almost darkness. You felt his large hand gently grasp your wrist before he placed your hand on the bottom of his jacket. "... **this...way…** " you held onto his jacket and followed him through the dim halls between the set pieces, faint sound effects ringing through the converted warehouse. He finally pulled you through another door into a small dressing room, a few other monsters were there and greeted Sans readily. He slowly raised a hand in return before looking back at you and pointing at a chair next to a vacant table. You nodded and sat down, he probably had to change into a costume.

"Hey you fuckin monsters in here ready yet? Did that creepy broken-skulled fuck ever show up?" A greasy middle-aged man strolled through the door, cheap suit hanging off him two sizes too big and  _ very _ overdressed. The monsters glared at him but didn't say anything, you wouldn't either being talked to like that. You joined the glaring and crossed your arms, you would be making a complaint. He faced away from you and didnt see you stand nor the now extra menacingly looking skeleton monster who was now in full makeup appear behind you like a ghastly shadow. "Dont know why I hired that fuckin  _ crack _ -head." All of the monsters slowly slid their eyes from the irate human female to the widely grinning skeleton behind her.

" **...heh…** ** _crack-_ ** **head...good one, b u d d y.** " You felt your scowl deepen as you realized Sans heard all of that. The little weasel jumped five feet in the air and spun towards you two first looking at Sans and paling then looking at you and then  _ looking _ at you. You could feel your face curl into a sneer, stars some men were fucking disgusting, you were wearing a purple and blue constellation sweatshirt and black jeans. you glared harder at the man. "Don't talk to them like that, they're fucking  _ people _ ." The lecherous grin slid off his face, replaced with a sneer to rival your own.

"Whatever, monster fucking bitch-" a deep growl rumbled from behind you, rivalling that of an angry grizzly bear. Sans leaned forward over you and glared down at the man, resting one of his massive hands on your shoulder almost pulling you under the mass of his body as he growled, “ **she...is not...a fucking...d o g.** ” Whatever color remained on the sickly-looking mans face left as he sputtered. “G-Get to work or y-you’re  _ fired _ .” Sans said nothing other than to pull you closer to his chest, almost hiding your whole body with his. You felt your face flush as his hand slid from your shoulder to across your waist for a better grip.

“A-all of you!” His voice cracked when he turned and saw the various monsters in horror makeup had strolled up to crowd him. He skirted his way around the glaring monsters and high-tailed it out of the small dressing room. Sans didn’t relax until he could no longer hear the pathetic rapid staccato of the human male’s heart. You smelled nice, and you felt nice pressed against his body, small compared to him and thick with curves, it made his mouth water and not in the way it once would have much to his surprise, he liked a woman who had a healthy appetite, it satisfied something inside him to know he never had to worry about you not eating enough. In his distraction he gently squeezed your stomach and you squeaked in surprise, “G-geeze Sans-y, getting a bit  _ hand _ -sy there for a first date.” You slapped a hand over your mouth, why were you like this? A deep rumbling vibrated against your back, almost causing the air in your lungs to vibrate if it wasn’t frozen at the sound until it spilled out of his mouth in a full, deep, belly laugh. Your face was crimson as the rest of the monsters joined in, some congratulating him on his new girlfriend which made you cover your face in embarrassment. Why do you say stupid shit like that? It's one thing to say that to a friend you’ve known for years but another to a monster you met a few hours ago who you were told doesn’t even  _ like _ humans. Though for a monster who you heard doesn’t like humans he sure was willingly spending a lot of time with you, even making the effort to speak when you knew it was difficult for him. You tried to look up at him, but now he was wearing a heavy black robe once again covering his skull and obscuring his face except for his deep red eye and his wide grin as he looked down at you laughing. “ Shut up. ” You said in a muffled voice behind your hands which caused him to laugh harder. You grunted and tried to escape his iron grasp in embarrassment, not because you found it particularly unpleasant.

A few of the monsters stood off to the side and watched the exchange with grins, they hadn’t heard Sans laugh like that in years. They had never would have imagined in a million years he would be dating a human woman though, his dislike for humans was well-known among monster kind. They watched you half-heartedly struggle against his grip as he laughed, it was a pretty odd sight. A skeleton dressed in a black robe, like the human version of death, large black robe covering his large frame, with his cleaver in the hand that wasn’t keeping you trapped against him as you struggled, your face flushed. They both silently pulled out their phones and took a few sneaky pictures, they would send them to Sans later, you seemed the type to try and erase them out of remembered embarrassment instead of appreciating them for the cute photos they were.

Sans’ laughter finally died down, “... **hey…** ” You kept your hands plastered to your face for a moment longer before looking up at the grinning monster. “ **wanna give me a… ** ** _hand_ ** **?** ” You let out a weird shrieking sound that sounded suspiciously like his brother when he was done with his jokes and redoubled your efforts to escape, much to his amusement since you still really weren’t trying at all. He finally let you go, slowly releasing you, hand gently trailing up your side before he dumped a wad of black cloth over your head. You hid your face a moment under the guise of being trapped in the cloth, what was  _ wrong _ with you, there's no way he was teasing you. You finally fished yourself out of the cloth and found it to be a similar robe to his, but much more human-sized. It covered you from neck to the tips of your fingers, the hood covered you down to the chin if it wasn’t placed just so. Sans snorted as it fell over your face again, you grunted and shoved it back as a shyren offered shyly to help you with your makeup and to pin the hood in place. You thanked her and she got to work, applying heavy dark makeup, playing up the horns sticking from your head, she finished the look with some disposable white costume lenses and the look was complete. A loud duck monster slapped you on the back, causing you to fall forward a step and Sans to frown but he stayed silent at your look. “Ha! You look like a real  _ monster _ now sweetheart!” Everyone giggled as you admired the shyren’s handiwork in a small vanity mirror, the contact lenses really pulled the look together, the elegantly painted pale face of an ashen demon looked back at you, the makeup completely done in grayscale making your features look sharper and more ethereal. The lights flashed a few times overhead and you looked at Sans in confusion, he raised a hand and gestured you to follow. You waved goodbye to everyone and followed Sans through the narrow halls, hand holding onto one of the trailing sleeves of his robe. “What exactly am I helping you with, Sans?” You asked quietly, he remained silent but gently grabbed your wrist and pulled you through a hidden doorway.

You came out in a dimly lit decrepit dining hall set, a large table sat in the middle of the room, covered in fake food covered in cobwebs and dust, well, you thought they were fake until a pretty spider monster sidled up to you two after gliding from the ceiling. “Ooh-hoo~ hello deariesss,” her ‘s’ sounds hissing slightly, but you were suspicious it was an act. “We have replacements for the table if you get too rough this time Sans, but you only need to hit the center and it will naturally split.” You looked up at Sans in confusion, “Too rough?” He looked down at you and quickly looked away, a slight blue tint to his cheekbones barely visible beneath the deep hood. “Hee hee hee, oh yes, Dearie, Sans gets quite into the part. I’m glad they found someone to replace that silly human girl, never quite understood why she signed up for this if she couldn’t handle it.” You opened your mouth to ask what she meant but she continued, “Either way we’re about to start, you two are in the final room called “The Final Banquet”, you are playing the part of the head maid-” She looked at your outfit and stopped, turning to glare at Sans with her multiple eyes, “Why didn’t you give her the maid’s dress?” She pulled you into the light a bit more and yanked off the robe while you squawked in alarm. “Oh ho ho~ I see, you have some actual meat on your bones~ have no fear Dearie, I shall have the dress altered in no time!” She snapped the fingers of her upper left hand and several large spiders descended from the ceiling, she held out your arms and spun you every which way, barking measurements at the squeaking spiders who disappeared one by one until she finished. You wobbled unsteadily on your feet, she spun you  _ fast _ . “Alrighty Dearie, me and my spiders will be back faster than you can blink!” She then blinked her eyes in a wave for affect before vanishing back the way she came. Sans chuckled as your head spun before he gently grabbed your head between his hands to hold it still.

“Ugh, thanks.” He admired the silky feel of your hair between his bones before gently releasing you. “So what am i doing exactly Sans? I figure you guys probably have some sort of script.” He nodded slowly before wandering over to a cabinet across the room, he stooped down and rummaged around for a moment before wandering back and handing you a few papers titled “The Final Banquet”. You hummed and looked through, must be a lot of ad-libbing, you had done some acting in high school and since it looked like Sans was playing ‘Lord of the Manor’ your roll was supporting. ‘ _ Head Maid: Coldy friendly, puts victims at false ease and distracts from Lord’s entrance. Have victims sit in even numbers towards head of table at the back of the room but  _ ** _not_ ** _ in Lord’s chair.’ _ You looked at the diagram and the layout of the room and nodded, noting the massive throne-like chair at the head of the table. ‘ _ Once seated make your way to the right side of Lord’s chair, there will be a footswitch to slam down the door bar. Ad-lib appropriate comments throughout experience to ensure customer satisfaction and realism. The Lord will chase them through a doorway next to the clock, avoid that area after the breaking of the table. _ ’ You nodded once again, seems easy enough. You walked through the motions a few times, locating the footswitch. The lights flashed again when the spider monster appeared again with a swatch of white and black fabric. You yelped as she pulled you into a hidden dressing room off to the side and fit you into the dress which was honestly the best fitting dress you had ever worn, even if it was gothic-maid chic. You only had a second to admire the look before she shoved you back into the room with all six arms and a  _ Good luck, dearie~ _ . You stumbled back through the curtain and landed against a firm chest. “ **...ready?** ” You grunted and leaned back, “Yeah, I guess so.”

He hummed and slowly made his way to the large chair and sat on the… opposite side? You walked towards the entrance door and grinned, the chair was designed to spin, a smaller chair on the front to act as bait with the larger chair on the back, obscuring Sans so it would make it look like a massive monster just appeared in the chair. You locking the door was a sound distraction so he could ‘appear’ when everyone looked away. You giggled and waited by the door patiently, hearing faint screams and maniacal laughter from the various victims and actors. Finally you heard the pounding of feet coming down the hall and calmly opened the door with a slight bow as four humans burst into the room in a panic. You slowly closed the door as the humans screamed in alarm at whatever was still chasing them grew alarmingly close. You got a glimpse into the hall and saw the shyren from earlier looking like a necrotic mermaid who gave you a wink as you shut the door in her face. She pounded and howled at the door as you calmly turned away as if this was a normal everyday occurrence. The humans stood panting in front of you, a couple eyeing you wearily but calmed when you didn't do anything but wait patiently. “Welcome to my Master’s Banquet, he is very pleased you could join us this evening.” You bowed slightly for effect. The humans remained quiet, but flinched when the cold white of your eyes met theirs, glowing ethereally in the dim candle-like light. You gestured to the suddenly four lit places near the head of the table, that was hella cool. “Please, have a seat.”. You walked around the table as they reluctantly took their seats, looking nervously around the room and eyeing the monster woman who almost gilded around the room, coming to a stop on the right side of the massive throne, “My master will be along shortly, he has never been one to miss a  _ meal _ .” You were pretty sure you figured out the theme for this haunted house and it honestly pissed you off. You subtly pressed the button with your right foot and the hidden door bar slammed down with a massive boom, every head turned in that direction. A moment later they turned back to look at you and gasped, one of the women screamed, looking at the large hooded figure looming in the throne. “May I present the Lord of this manor.”

“... **eat…** ” The humans froze at the deep command coming from the hooded figure, you even had to focus to prevent yourself from reacting. “ **eat.** ” The command came again and the group flinched and looked at the pile of trashed and rotted ‘food’. One brave human slowly reached for the food and just as their fingertips made contact Sans was slamming a large cleaver into the table, splintering it and sending prop food everywhere. “ **eat YOU** .” He roared as the humans screamed his robe fell away to expose faded and torn finery, stained with fake blood, each tear exposing the scarred bones underneath. His skull was painted to look more like a traditional human skull, the crack had fake blood dripping down his face around his good socket which was blown wide with menace. The humans screamed again and backed away from the hulking monster, a few noticed the lit doorway on the other side of the throne and sprinted away. “ **...don’t worry… i like ** ** _fast_ ** ** food too…** ” The shrieks rang throughout the room as he stalked them down the hall. You hung around unsurely by the exit when you felt a hand on your arm. You yelped and turned to see the same spider monster giving you a grin.

“Oh ho ho~ looks like Sansy was showing off a bit.” She tsked as she surveyed the damage. “This table is built to easily split down the center when he hits it gently with his cleaver, but that big brute doesn’t know the meaning of gentle,” she turned her gaze to you and smirked, “though I don't see any marks on  _ you _ , Dearie, so he must be capable of it.” She gave you a sly wink and your jaw dropped open and you sputtered. She tittered along with a few of her spider friends, “No need to deny it dear, I’ve seen how he looks at you.” She paused with a sinister grin, “Like you’re good enough to  _ eat _ .” A chorus of tittering laughs echoed in the room and you rolled your eyes.

“Well, that joke was in poor  _ taste _ .” She snickered at your deadpan reply. “See~?”She said smugly, “You get on like curds and whey!” You put your hands on your hips, “Not like he’d ever be interested in me anyway.” You said offhandedly, though the comment stung a bit to your surprise. The spider monster looked up at you, puzzled, tilting her head with head hand pressed to the side while her elbow rested on an opposite arm. “Why not?” She seemed genuinely confused. “Papyrus told me he really doesn’t like humans and honestly... I just met him this afternoon.” Her eyes widened in surprise. “Met today you say…” She trailed off and looked down the hallway where you could still hear some faint screams. “Well, Dearie, if that’s the case, you may have a better chance than you think fufufufufu~” A calculating look filled her many eyes as she looked back at you. “Did you perhaps read the last page of your script, Dear?” Your brow furrowed in confusion at the abrupt topic change, you thought you did, didn’t you? You fished it out of the pocket of your apron and flipped to the last page when it was promptly snatched from your hands. “Ah, you didn’t, good~” She linked her many arms with yours and drug you down a few hallways between sets, closer to the screams. She paused outside an area and turned towards you, “Fufufu, your motivation Dearie~” She snapped her fingers and a few spiders scaled your legs, gently cleaning your face of makeup and removing the horns which were promised to be returned later, she took the contacts and the dress, trading it for a tattered green hoodie, stained with fake blood, your hair was mussed and a few streaks of dirt were applied to your face. “You just escaped from the dungeon and you will guide the victims to safety (just follow the spiders dearie), but the Lord is hot on their feet so you’ll have to find a way to slow him down.” You opened your mouth to ask her how but she shoved you through an opening and disappeared giggling. You looked around the room bewildered, it looked to be some sort of labyrinthian hallway, all looking the same, it was a maze. You tried looking for the spiders like she suggested but almost gave up until you saw a small spider painted at the edge of a wall. You started off that way, jogging a bit to keep up your act in case you ran into someone prematurely. A moment later you caught up with the screaming tour group, you frantically waved at them from the end of the hall. “This way! The exit is this way! Hurry!” They saw your normal looking clothes and sprinted towards you as they got closer you turned the corner, keeping just barely in their sights until you saw Sans catching up down a particularly long hall. You slowed a bit and looked ahead, sure enough there was the exit sign and an out of place crate that looked great for a dramatic trip. The group finally caught up to you and seeing the sign sprinted past, which you counted on. You could hear Sans’ pounding footsteps growing closer when you timed the trip perfectly, your shoe hit the crate just as the group hit the exit door and looked back for you.

They saw you sprawl with a horrified screech, they wanted to go back but he was almost on you. Poor girl, must have been part of another group and got lost. One of the girls went to go back for you but her friend grabbed her hand and held her back as you looked up into the face of the monster and tried to stand in a panic only to fall. He yanked you to your feet, eyelight wide and glowing, mouth in a wide twisted grin, blood smeared across his face and hands. “ **...** ** _bone_ ** ** appetit.** ” His mouth opened and he swiftly bit down on your neck, but instead of searing pain you felt a weird squish and just the barest press of his teeth. So of course you shrieked like he had just taken a chunk out of your neck and looked back to the now horrified group, you reached out a hand and they all sprinted out the double doors screaming for someone to help. A moment passed and you both stood still, “Sans, what am I covered in?” He hummed against your neck and you felt a warm, wet tongue lick up the side of your neck. “ **...ketchup…** ” You laughed and made an ‘ewwww’ sound as he repeated the motion, his ketchup fixation apparently wasn’t a joke. You flushed at the sensation, he seemed content to lick the ketchup off of you, you would have asked for a napkin and wiped it off but you knew monsters hated wasted food, no matter what. You could handle an awkward couple minutes, no you couldn’t. “Why ketchup? Isn’t there more of that fake blood?” He paused a moment before replying, “ **You taste good with ketchup.** ” You flushed, not sure if you should offer him a knife and fork or back to your place. A moment later you felt more of the condiment slide down your neck, “Stars damn it Sans, did you just dump more on me?” He chuckled deeply and resumed his  _ snack _ . You were comfortable in his arms but something was nagging at you.

"Sans?" He hummed against your neck. "I thought… I thought you didn't like humans." He paused and tilted his head to look you in the eye, the spattered blood across his skull and the ketchup on his teeth really made him look terrifying. "... **like you…** " he flushed slightly and looked away. You blinked owlishly at the monster with a matching flush, but he had resumed removing all traces of ketchup from your neck leaving a sticky blue residue which almost seemed to stain your skin. "Ugh now I'm all covered in your spit! Why does it have to stain?" You squirmed in his arms to get away when you felt his teeth bite down slightly on your neck as you moved and it scraped slightly. You slapped a hand over your mouth as a partial pleasured sigh left your lips. Sans froze, even his steady breathing stopped and you froze in response, you really hadn't intended to make that sound.

When his teeth had roughly scraped your neck on accident he expected you to yell at him or cry out in pain, not that breathy little sigh that had escaped your lips before you physically silenced it. He realized he had already stepped over so many lines it wasn't funny, so he was willing to jump a few more. He could have released you immediately after the victims had escaped, he could have wiped the ketchup from your neck with his hand, he could have found a different person. Why did Muffett change the script so suddenly, why did she insist you play both parts, why didn't he want to feel the muscle and viscera separate and tear from your body but instead throaty moans of his name? His skull was filled with a lot of questions tonight but what he did know was that he wanted you to make that sound again. But that would have to wait as he heard the sounds of the cast members approaching down the hall.

You looked up at Sans as he seemed to reluctantly release you and the only word you could use to describe the expression on his face was  _ hungry _ . His single blazing eyelight burned into you with a promise and you'd like to say your knees almost didn't buckle but then you'd be lying. That smirk on his face when he caught you didn't help either. You smacked him on the chest indignantly and he chuckled before steadying you once again as a gaggle of monsters and a few humans rounded the corner. They let out a cheer when Sans turned towards them and they came forward smacking him on the back and telling him that was one of the best scares they've seen. A few came over and complimented you saying that the timing of your trip was beautiful, the victims bought the whole thing. Apparently they had gone screaming up to an attendant about you being attacked by a monster and they didn't stop until they were told you were an actor and knew the monster. They excitedly asked if you would come back and you hesitated, saying you might be able to but this clashed with your regular work schedule.

"Fufufufu~ so a human, huh?" Sans slowly looked at the spider monster hanging from the ceiling next to his head before looking back at you talking to a few of his coworkers and friends. "Oh I'm not judging, Dearie, out of all of us you deserve to be happy." He remained silent and she descended to the ground and sashayed her way over to the group.

Muffet, as the spider monster finally introduced herself, was the script writer and director for the haunted house. You mentioned the earlier crude comments from the weaselly human and she scowled, her fangs poking out in irritation. "Ah, Cecil. He is the son of this buildings landlord, he had no right nor reason to be in that room and he certainly can't fire anyone. I shall be having another word with the child it seems~" a few spiders hanging around her head tittered in laughter. You turned to look for Sans and saw him quietly watching from across the room.

Everytime you looked for him it made his skull feel like it was stuffed full of warm fluff, everytime your eyes met his and you smiled his soul tried to leap from his chest. How could he have fallen like this for a human? It wasn't that he didn't like humans, he couldn't trust them. After the first human left them to starve after promising they would be back and Frisk then doing the same… but Frisk came back. Toriel had told him the tale as she sobbed and begged forgiveness.

The icy grip of guilt grasped her soul as she thought about the emaciated bodies that greeted her when Frisk forced her through the door, she had openly wept as Frisk hauled bag after bag of food from the ruins to feed the monsters, dumping sacks of MTT Brand Magic Seasoning on the lot. All the monsters were snapping jaws, clawing hands, as they watched the small human child and horrified goat woman create spread out piles of food in an attempt to keep fighting at bay. All except two, one using the last of his magic to keep the monsters away until the pair were back safely behind the heavy stone doors of the ruins, his bones rattling in his now much too large jacket.

Sans had stopped her at this point remembering the rest quite well. Papyrus laid a gloved hand on his brother’s shoulder, watching with worry as his eyelight flickered, wishing he had any magic himself to lend his brother. Finally all the food was placed and the pair turned back to the ruins, small human child forcefully shoving the sobbing goat woman back into the ruins with a look of annoyance on their face. Sans silently agreed, what the hell was crying going to do? Finally his magic gave out and the monsters fell on the food like beasts. He woke several hours later to a much brighter-eyed Papyrus holding a cup to his teeth, Sans swallowed heavily before quickly finishing the cup and taking the offered plate of spaghetti without thought,  _ heh, wonder where paps got the meat _ . The second it touched his tongue tears gathered in his eyes, it was just like his brother’s spaghetti  _ before  _ they had to resort to-

Sans finally looked around, eyelight immediately fixating on the large golden orb emitting blinding light about him in the… sky. “Eat Brother. We Have Plenty Of Food Now, You Don’t Need To Starve Yourself For Me Anymore.” Papyrus gently hugged his brother to his chest as Sans finally started to eat, finishing off several pots of spaghetti before passing out again. Toriel had wept watching the pair before getting a harsh yank on her robe by tiny, angry child hands. She quickly wiped her eyes and apologized to Frisk before taking their hand and walking through the calmer monsters and introducing herself. That was two years ago, two years they had been free thanks to that angry little child and now he had a small human woman who was a great cook and had a good soul. He didn't even need to truly see it to know that as he watched you walk up to him with a shy grin.  ** _...cute…_ **

"Hey." You had felt his gaze on you like a brand across the room, you were curious as to why he wasn't joining his friends and asked him as such. " **...** ** _bone_ ** **...tired…** " you patted him on the arm as you grinned at the joke, "Do you want me to take you home?" He had never had someone care about him besides Papyrus and it gave him a warm feeling. "I'm pretty tired too." He hummed as you checked the time on your phone. You  _ did _ look tired, you had probably been up all day cooking for them. "Okay, let's go." You waved goodbye to the monsters and headed towards the exit. A few of the monsters gave Sans a few cheeky looks and he rolled his eye before following you out the door.

He easily kept up with you even with his shuffling walk, your much shorter legs, though long for a human woman, having to move quicker. "You were really scary," you laughed as you looked back at him, "If I hadn't known it was you I would have peed my pants haha!" It was still a marvel to him that you hadn't even flinched when you saw his fucked up appearance. Not that before the accident  <strike> torture </strike> , he thought he was much to look at either but at least back then he could crack his jokes and make people smile instead of seeing them avoid his gaze in guilt.

He never understood their guilt, it's not like they were the ones to do this to them. They were all just as horrified at his fate when the truth came out about what  _ she _ had done. Once Frisk had dragged them all into the sunlight Undyne had been tried for her crimes and locked away in a special detention center. It had been all over the news, it was part of the reason Sans stayed in his house for the majority of the past two years. He missed the easy banter between him and his brother, his friends, but you made the static in head quiet with every smile, every casual touch. He folded himself once again into your tiny car, he wondered how Papyrus managed to fit himself into the death trap. "He doesn't, we usually take his car, boys got legs for days. Have to take em off at the hip and toss them in the trunk for him to fit." You giggled as you buckled yourself in.

Sans' sockets narrowed in confusion, he hadn't said that out loud had he? "So how long is the haunted house open for?" He hummed, " **...saturday…** " you nodded and pulled out into traffic carefully, heading towards his and his brother's house. It was weird having the other brother in the car, both were so different in their personalities. Papyrus would have been swerving all over the road and you would have made at least 3 stops at various grocery stores on the short drive to his home. Sans seemed content to listen to you chatter and watch the passing homes and stores, once in a while chiming in with a comment.

After about ten minutes you arrived at the familiar brown and white house, you pulled into the driveway and Sans slowly made his way out of your car. Something squeezed in your chest as he looked back at you with a soft look, " **...thanks…** " you grinned at him as he carefully closed the door behind himself. He stared at you for a moment longer through the glass before slowly making his way up the steps. You waited as you saw him check his pockets for his keys…  _ all  _ his pockets before he checked them again, you assume this time for his phone when his shoulders slump. A moment later he knocks, but by the dark windows his brother isn't home. He seems to be gathering himself and you see a distortion but then he sways and puts a hand to the door to steady himself. Your eyes were wide, you had never seen a monster use magic before, most could only do small things after what they're were forced to resort to eating while underground.

You threw off your seatbelt and left the car to idle as you strode up the path towards Sans. You put a hand on his arm and he seemed to jump, head turning towards you so quick you almost heard his vertebrae pop. You jumped in turn, but he relaxed once he saw it was you. "No keys? You want me to call Paps?" Sans opened his mouth but closed it looking hard at the door. "You can come hang out at my place instead if you want? I don't mind, I can text him and let him know, c'mon." You were already heading back to your car, tapping away on your tiny human phone when you suddenly stopped and he almost walked into you. You turned and startled taking half a step back when you found yourself once again nose to chest with the massive monster. You looked up at him sheepishly, "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, I know I'm just some stranger you met today, I had a lot of fun with you at work and I just-" Sans let out a huff of laughter and picked you up and tossed you over his shoulder, causing you to squawk in alarm. "Sans what the hell! There's better ways to get me to stop talking!" You squirmed around on his shoulder, it really was about as uncomfortable as you would imagine with only his super fluffy jacket padding straight up bone on fleshy human guts. You felt his shoulders shaking with laughter as he strode back down to your car, only letting you down once he was on the drivers side of the car. You slowly slid down his body as he deposited you on the ground and you mock-glared up at him, nothing his eye sparkling with mischief. "Really Sans you could have even just told me to sh-" you gasped as the usually sedate skeleton hauled you against him and pressed his teeth to your lips. You felt your cheeks set aflame as he gently cradles your neck in one of his large hands while his other was wrapped around your waist holding you to him. The press of his teeth against your lips was warmer than you expected and about the same sensation except there was a small tingle, which you assumed was the magic keeping him in existence. When he pulled away you really needed a moment to collect yourself.

Sans' soul was beating out of his chest as he released you. That was the most impulsive thing he was sure he had ever done. He was terrified to see your reaction, "Uhhh, okay, wow."  _ Ugh, that was  _ super _ smooth _ . You pressed your fingers to your lips then looked up at him with a smirk, "Provided we aren't arguing, you can shut me up anytime you wa- mfph!" He gave you a wicked grin before kissing you again. You giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck. "Okay, Loverboy. Are you gonna get in the car or-" he vanished before your eyes with a wink of his empty socket.  _ WHAAAAAT?  _ You stood frozen for a moment until you heard a deep chuckle echo from inside your car. “ **...coming?** ” You grunted and turned towards the car and muttered something so quietly you were sure there was no way Sans could hear over the car engine and the heater blasting. “...Not yet…” Though when you opened the door and slid in he was crowding your space with a dark grin. “Hey uh, Sans, how good is your hearing?” His grin just stretched wider, sockets lidded. You swallowed heavily, face a deep vermillion, “Yeah, thought so.” You went to exit the car out of sheer embarrassment when he spoke, “ **hey.** ” You turned back towards him and he gently grabbed your chin and with a soft look kissed you. You felt your hands fall away from the door and the rest of your body turned into a pile of goo when you felt his tongue sweep across your bottom lip, you made a small sound and he chuckled then released you. Leaning back over to his side of the car he chuckled at your moony expression. As you dazedly pulled out of the driveway with a smug skeleton in tow you missed the twitch of a curtain in the living room window.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about all the random updates, work has been super stressful lately (like making me unable to sleep) and I don't feel like I can give my main fics the appropriate attention they deserve so I've been typing up some shorter fics to get them out of my head and to keep myself from getting rusty.
> 
> Probably just one more chapter for this one and I think we allllll know where this is going Dearies, fufufufufu~
> 
> The Void, Scream Into It:  
UndynesSpear.tumblr.com


End file.
